


Where the Grass is Greener

by NoNaMe19Kaneis



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Dialogue Heavy, Gen, Nonbinary Character, One Shot, kind of, need to get away, welcome to hell - Freeform, what happens next?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:53:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29346174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoNaMe19Kaneis/pseuds/NoNaMe19Kaneis
Summary: Welcome to Hell! The worst place you’ll ever be!...“I seem to have come to a realization. Over.”“Another one?”“At least pretend to believe in me.”A sigh. “Ok, oh great one. What revelation will you bestow upon us today?”“I think…” She paused, trying to find her bearings. “I think I might be in love.”





	Where the Grass is Greener

_Welcome to Hell! The worst place you’ll ever be!_ She walked past the sign. Past the old man sitting on the bench waiting for newcomers. Past the shaking dog breathing fire out its nose. Into the little cabin nestled between Before and After. Putting on the kettle, she decided that enough was enough and pulled out her walkie talkie. “Raven sleuth. Can you hear me Raven sleuth? Over.” 

The response came immediately. _“This is Raven sleuth. What’s your status? Over.”_

“I seem to have come to a realization. Over.”

_“Another one?”_

“Yeah, I think it’s for real this time.”

_“...”_

“At least pretend to believe in me.”

A sigh. _“Ok, oh Great One. What revelation will you bestow upon us today?”_

“I think…” She paused, trying to find her bearings. “I think I might be in love.”

_“In love?”_

“In love. Like head over heels in love. Like I can’t breathe in love. It’s ripping me apart, man. From the inside out, it’s ripping me apart.”

_“...”_

“Raven sleuth? Please suspend your disbelief; I’m serious here.” 

_“This is ridiculous.”_

“Which part?”

_“The only part. What is this? The fourth time this week? Is it Dante? Zagreus? Ashley?”_

“Love.”

_“...What?”_

“I’m in love with love. I look around this town, at these poor unfortunate souls, and d’you know what I see? Empty eyes in empty bodies living empty pathetic lives. It’s killing me! Then I look over the mountains, to the ignorant, happy fools, and I see joy, sadness, war, peace, _love_ , and this idealized life that they’re always striving for. It’s hopeless; they’re doomed, but a thing isn’t beautiful because it lasts.”

 _“_ You’re _a fool, darling. A downright fool.”_

“Thank you, next.”

 _“When are you gonna grow up? You could be doing so much with your life, but you spend it thinking away, wondering when you’ll have your next ‘epiphany’. You’ll never be in love. You_ can’t _be in love. It doesn’t happen here.”_

“Then I’ll leave. I’ll go over the mountains to where the grass grows greener.”

 _“You’ll never make it. You think you can leave just because you want to? You may_ think _you want to go, but you really don’t. You’re used to the pain. Used to your Hell. You can run, you can hide, but you’ll always come back within a week.”_

“Fuck you _._ I’m going and you won’t hear back from me for a while. Don’t come crying to me when you fall in a ditch, Bitch.”

_“I’m just trying to look out for you, sis.”_

“Yeah, well, me too. I need to feel again. And I don’t think I can do it here. There are no gates, no guards, at the edge of my town. My wings are not clipped I can still fly past the boundaries. And even if I couldn’t, I’d run. If I couldn’t run, I’d crawl. There is always a way.”

_“...”_

“What? Did I hit too close to home? Can’t handle your _gated community_? Now who’s too comfortable? Maybe you should take a page out of your own book and ‘grow up’. Move out. You act like you know where I am, where I’m coming from. But you want to leave as badly as I do.”

There’s silence for a long moment. Long enough that the heat building up in her chest simmered down to a dull ache, one filled with sadness and maybe a little regret. Raven wasn’t ready to hear that. The walkie talkie crackles.

_“You’re both wrong and right, you know. It’s not that I’m scared to leave, and it’s not that I don’t want to, I’m just grateful for what I have. I wish you can see what you have, too.”_

“I know, and I’m sorry I snapped at you. But… not everyone can live where you live. I need to leave.”

Raven knew what she meant; it need not be mentioned.

_“...Ok.”_

“Ok?”

_“Ok, but I’m coming with you.”_

She thought and thought. This was beginning to feel real. The logistics would be a nightmare. She lived in Hell and Raven lived their life in practical paradise: It was a miracle they were able to commune at all. But…

She couldn’t do this without them.

“...Thank you.”

She can hear them smiling as they said, _“We leave at dawn.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, the line "something isn't beautiful because it lasts" is from Avengers: Ultron. I wish I came up with it, but I didn't. Although this is a one-shot, please let me know if you'd want me to continue it. Likewise, if anyone wants to take this and roll with it, I don't mind at all. Go right ahead. Tell me if it sucks too, cuz I'm curious if it does or not.


End file.
